An Accident
by macyliv19
Summary: An accident leaves everything messed up. Maya might love Lucas and Riley hates them both. Can they mend fences before it is too late? A short, cute, fluffy, one-shot.


**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I have had writer's block and couldn't think of anything. I have three options for my multi-chap and just wanted your guy's opinion. They are all Austin and Ally but with different twists:**

 **a. Ally is the head cheerleader and ultimate bad girl. Austin is the rebel bad boy who does what and who he wants. (Rated strong T to low M)**

 **b. Takes place at MUNY with Ally after she ran away from Austin because he proposed. They haven't seen eachother in 2 years. Then Ally has to go back to Miami for her Dad's funeral. Her and the rest of the Fearsome Foursome reunite, will old feelings return? (Rated M, eventual)**

 **c. Last but not least, it is Austin's comeback performance. What happens when he gets news that could ruin his life? Will Ally be there for him even if he changes?**

 **Okay guys now onto the story. After Auslly, Lucaya is my favorite Disney pairing. This is just a cute short fluffy one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley was Maya's best friend and had been for a very long time. So why was it that Maya found herself locked out of her brunette companion's house on a Monday afternoon after school. Nothing had happened between them it was what had happened between her and Riley's boyfriend. It wasn't even anything major just an accident.

 _Flashback:_

It was after Mr. Matthew's class that Lucas Friar found himself kissing Maya Hart against her locker. They had just been talking about Riley's birthday which was coming up in a few days. Then Zay Babineaux had walked past them and shoved Lucas towards Maya forcing him to brace himself by putting his hands on the locker behind her and causing them to accidentally kiss.

Unfortunately, neither of them had noticed Riley come up next to them until they were torn apart. It hadn't even been a long kiss maybe 2 seconds because it took them a moment to pull away but Riley, well Riley had no idea that it was what it was. She saw her boyfriend of two years kissing her best friend of 13.

When Maya noticed Riley she pushed Lucas away with so much force, he flew backwards hitting the person walking behind him. Riley looked mad, disappointed, and sad all in one face. It was the face nobody ever wanted to see because it was just heartbreaking.

Riley turned on her heels and walked away. Maya ran after her screaming, begging for Riley to let her explain

 _Flashback Over_

Now Maya was at the bay window pounding on the glass praying for Riley to open the window and let them in. When it became apparent that Riley was not going to acknowledge Maya's existence, she turned and climbed down the fire escape. Maya started walking in a random direction and had no idea where she would end up. She kept her head down and thought hard about what had happened. She had felt fireworks and butterflies and magic when Lucas "kissed" her. It was awful and selfish but Maya had always like Lucas, she just stepped aside when Riley started to feel for him. Lucas had felt something for Maya too but both of them had Riley to worry about. Now that they had kissed, Maya knew that things would be different and that everything could never go back to the way it was.

After walking for about 30 minutes, Maya found herself at Topanga's. She looked through the window and saw Ranger Rick drinking a coffee and reading the English assignment, Romeo and Juliet. She marched in and took the seat across from Lucas causing him to look up and meet her gaze.

"Hey Sundance."

"Hey Shorty."

Maya bristled, "Okay I am not THAT short and anyways we need to talk about what happened."

"Ya, I guess we do. Maya I felt something when we kissed. I know we shouldn't but I want to be with you. I've never felt this way about Riley and I hate myself for saying this but I only think of her as my sister. So Maya Hart, will you please go out with me."

Lucas finished his speech and took Maya's hand in his staring at her eyes intently. She looked to be in shock for about a minute when she shook out of it and said, "Lucas, I love Riley and this will hurt her but I also really like you. I might need a little time to make a choice."

Lucas nodded and took out a pen. He flipped her hand over and wrote his number on her palm. "Call me," he said as he tossed a tip on the table and walked out of the door into the busy streets of NYC.

Maya walked home and thought about Lucas's proposition. She weighed the pros and cons and couldn't decide on a choice. So she did what any teenager in her situation would do, she called Shawn Hunter. He picked up on the first ring.

Shawn: Maya, what's wrong? Why are you calling me?

Maya: I have a problem Shawn. I think I might love Lucas Friar but if I go out with him it will only break Riley's heart.

Shawn: Why are you asking me about this though Maya?

Maya: Because I can't talk to either of the Matthews' or my mom. I need you for this and I am pretty sure you have been in this dilemma a couple times before at least.

Shawn: Well ya. Okay, I'll help. You need to talk to Riley before anything else. Then talk to Lucas. Just remember Maya, follow your heart not your brain. It is better to be happy than to suffer.

Maya: Thanks Shawn. Bye

Shawn: Goodbye Maya

The next thing Maya did was call Riley who miraculously picked up.

Riley: What Maya?

Maya: Let me explain what happened today.

Riley: No need Zay told me everything. I am sorry for not trusting you. But I realized throughout this whole ordeal I realized something. Lucas isn't the guy I love. He is my brother and that is all he will ever be.

Maya: Okay, I like him. I felt fireworks and he asked me out. Is it okay with you if I say yes?

Riley: Ya, it is. I trust you two to make the right decisions. Just don't let him go Maya.

Maya: Not planning to sweetie. Love you Riles.

Riley: Love you too Maya.

Maya: Bye

Riley: Bye

Maya felt happier than she had ever been so she quickly sent a text to Lucas.

 _Meet me at T's in 10 minutes. Made my choice._

 _Maya_

Ten minutes later Lucas walked through the door and sat at the bar table next to Maya. She looked at him and then started to talk. "Lucas, I talked to Riley and since you two are over, she is fine with us dating. I've done a lot of thinking and decided that I would love to go out with you. I think I am in love with you Ranger Rick and I have been for a very long time."

Lucas replied by grabbing the back of her head and pulling her towards him to catch her lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you too Maya Hart," he whispered in her ear after breaking apart.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into NYC ready to take on any challenge the world may throw at them. No matter what, they would do it together.


End file.
